dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Oksana Petrivna Novak
Oksana Oak-Sauna was born within the Syem Shelter sometime before it was abandoned and destroyed. Throughout her childhood her middle name was the center of teasing, being called a Petri dish during general science studies. All whilst always preferring to be called Petri rather than Oksana. Appearance Oksana isn't very tall, standing just about five foot one inch in height and only being around a hundred or so pounds in weight. Her body could be mistaken as fragile, small and easily broken. However because of her natural gift, her body is heavily sturdy, making her outright appearance very deceiving. It is very rarely that she lets her hair grow out to a long length since she believes that it would cause faults in various situations which long hair is not suited. Nor does she ever really wear a hat, though she does have a tendency to wear hooded shirts and vests. The things she doesn't like to wear comes in a very large list, mostly dresses and normal feminine wear. Oksana's hair is typically cut short, much like a pixie. Her eyes tend to change on both her mood and when she uses her powers. While these are really indistinguishable without long periods of observation, her eyes seem to turn in a rotation of gold, blue and red. Personality Oksana is known to be annoyed when someone uses their full name, usually characterized by their eye twitching or complete silence. Most times it seems she responds to nicknames or fragments of her full name such as Oak, Sana, Petri, and Nova. However it seems she most prefers to be called by her surname, Novak. Novak at a young age was considered a genius or prodigy child, often known for her quick deducing capabilities and problem solving capacity. She is a tinkerer by habit and talent, being able to calculate and design things quickly simply by thinking about it. However many times it seems that her personal thoughts don't translate completely to the point where it can be vocally shared. She is often trapped in her own mind and prefers not to speak. Many times, if not entirely often, she is quiet and reserved, barely talking to those whom she doesn't know. Otherwise she is a free spirit and doesn't allow most people to place authority on top of her. Making her rather rebellious in an aloof form. She does have a strange attracting to cute things however, mostly it is the feline variety, and has a tendency to try and catch it or take it as her own. Many-a-times, she can be seen carrying around cats. Role Alignment Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Oksana is considered a high-functioning sociopath as she doesn't really care much for other people's freedoms and liberties as long as her own remain intact. However she doesn't seem to like it when they are trampled upon, be it her own or others around her which are close to herself. Aloof and quiet, she seems to keep her distance until she is needed for public speaking. For some reason she is very good at speaking in public when it comes to crowds as well as completely bullshitting work to the point that it seems legit. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies History Born and raised in the Syem Shelter until she was the age of ten years, Petrivna's powers were almost immediately noted after her birth. From a young age she would go through advanced training and schooling to increase the effectiveness of her abilities for the greater good of her settlement which was being built on the surface. By the time she was ten years old the base of the settlement had been built and the entire population moved out of the shelter. Directly after everyone was evacuated, she would witness the place she called home since she was born be collapsed and flooded by the environment. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Oksana is a junior member of the Delegation of 20,000 and a so-called part-time hero whom typically only acts if something goes down in front of her or is brought to her attention. Enemies K.R.E.E.D. is an enemy to all members of the Delegation. Allies 20,000 and I.S.L.E. Notable Relatives Vladimir Novak, one of the highest ranking members of the Delegation. Notable Relationships None. Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Powers Vector Transformation, allows her to control vectors (magnitude and direction) and influence objects that have vectors such as bullets, heat, and electricity. This ability is both passive and active in usage, or can even be a referred to as defensive and offensive. It is self-evident that the ability requires a great amount of calculating power, as it requires for Petrivna to take into account several vectors that she wants to redirect, and when activated, several variables are present when manipulating and controlling vectors. A hardy example of using this ability to be to use it to control the vectors of bio-electrical signals in the brain to delete data from someone's brain or make sure a mortal wound to an artery doesn't spill a drop of blood, or even a lung with a hole through it continues to operate normally. An application of her ability is commonly called "Redirection" or "Reflection" which reverses any oncoming vector coming towards the field that protects her body. The redirection application can be done subconsciously through some simple calculations . Weaknesses: Redirection is not an absolute defense. Since it only reverses the vectors that are coming towards, any vector that comes towards, and pulls away at the exact moment before hitting its field will go towards Petrivna. General Applications: Minor Earthquake Generation, Tactile Telekinesis, Aerokinesis, Plasma Generation, Acceleration, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Mind Hacking(Rewriting Electrical Signals), Flight, Sound Nullifying, Invisibility(Bending of Light and Sound), Blood Control. Physical Condition Advanced Superhuman Condition, Oksana is above that of Peak Human Condition due to her vector transformation abilities and advanced training. She had also gone through human augmentation which made her fit for heavy labor and withstand usually tragic accidents. That and having an advanced superhuman mind allows her to use her abilities to a much higher capacity if she had been born without augmentations to her genome. Photosynthesis, individuals within the Syem Shelter were mostly augmented to absorb natural and artificial solar energy in order to survive without food for extended periods of time without food rations. With this Augmentation she is capable of going on a month without food rations as long as she has five to ten hours of sunlight a week in one to two hour intervals. Admin Bill of Approval